


Blind

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Graphic in my perspective, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian has seen Men ripped in two families slaughtered his mother beaten but he'd never truly understand.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sacrificial Offerings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868878) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



It was only dawn, he shouldn't have been up but he found himself growing more and more restless by the day. 

He'd almost missed the feeling of a sword in his hand the warm adrenaline  of battle pumping through his veins as if it was his blood the sound of a victory cry in Lord Atro- Jason's name. 

 

It was all gone. 

 

He enjoyed the peace he'd found with Roy and Jason, but he needed that rush. 

 

Damian crept quietly through the room he wasn't leaving no,  never he just needed to see a battlefield he needed to see his home, the blood- Everything. 

 

Damian watched in earnest as a soldier was decapitated, for treason if it was one of Ra's men. 

A child stood in front tears streaming from her doe eyes and Damian felt a sudden pain in his chest. 

"Hurts doesn't it?" Damian jumped as Roy's cold hand touched his shoulder. 

 

"I-I Why?" Damian asked and Roy sighed. 

 

"It's the way of the world death pain suffering it's all we know, it's the only thing we'll ever know!" Damian frowned. 

 

"It's it's... absurd!" Damian said and Roy nodded in agreement. 

 

"And let me let you in in a secret, the gods don't control that our decisions do, In wars the only part Jason wants a part in is protecting worthy soldiers." Roy said and Damian's eyes seemed to glow.

 

"I couldn't have said it any better." Jason said and Roy smiled. 

 

"Morning Jason I trust the council meeting was very.... Educational?" Roy said and Jason growled. 

 

"It was the same as always Bruce says he'll hear us out, doesn't listen to a word we say, I blow up on him and leave. " Jason said pressing a kiss to Damian's forehead and caressing Roy's face. 

 

"He been behaving today?" Jason asked and Roy smiled. 

 

"Of course he was just a little curious today. " Roy said and Jason rose an eyebrow.

 

"Roy I thought we agreed to do him together?" Heat rose up to Damian's cheek.

 

"No he asked about the way of the world. " Jason nodded in understanding. 

 

"I take it you still don't understand?" Jason asked but it was more of a statement than a question. 

 

"I'm afraid I do not. "

 

"Sit and grab a glass of wine, it loosens you up. " Jason grumbled as Roy placed a glass of wine in Damian's hand.

 

"You were raised to believe that war is an art, that to earn the right to be loved you had to be covered in blood but for someone as beautiful as you,

mortal men should be bowing at your feet just to look at you just as I did- and yes Damian you made a god cry for you Damian." Jason said softly and Damian dropped down with tears in his eyes.

"I am far from beautiful, My soul is far from human but my heart.... Is nowhere near black. " Damian said hoarsely remembering Ra's words. 

 

 _'A creature born from the pits if hell his hellish ways have no room for beauty,  a soul that shall never be whole and a heart too dark to break,_ ' Damian shivered that was his first whipping at the hands of Ubu. 

 

"Worry not demon your crimes were not your own Ra's Al Ghul is a wicked man who in due time will be punished and your beautiful blindness will be gone. "

 

"Thank you my lord."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Damian and Jason got way off topic but I couldn't stop myself.


End file.
